coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7814 (2nd March 2012)
Plot Peter tries to excuse his drinking but Carla is unconvinced and irritated by Peter's self pity. Lewis effortlessly puts Greg the Gazette reviewer at ease after an awkward start at the bistro. Greg is impressed by Lewis, as are Nick and Audrey. Ken agrees that he and Deirdre will babysit Simon whilst Carla and Peter sort things out. Frank snaps another refusal to spend the evening with Sally, whose face hardens as he drives off. As Rita describes Lewis as a "professional sponger", Dennis is uncomfortable to think he's not entirely dissimilar from Lewis. Sally has decided to find out what Frank's up to. Jenny and Frank's passionate embrace is interrupted by Sally persistently ringing the doorbell. Frank resolves to answer it to stop Sally getting suspicious. Sally spies two glasses of wine on the coffee table and barges in, mortified to come across a half dressed, half amused Jenny. Carla confides to Ken that Peter's drinking again. Ken warns Carla that for her relationship with Peter and Simon to work, she'll have to put them before the factory. Sally confronts Frank about stringing her along. Sally tells Jenny that Frank will cheat on her, too. Greg tells a pleased Nick he won't be disappointed with his review. Lewis accepts the offer of a two week trial from Nick. Audrey's uneasy and Gail's appalled. Sally begins to get angry after recalling everything she's done for Frank. Sally vindictively tells Frank that he's sadly mistaken if he thinks she's going to keep quiet about his plans for the factory. Lesley comfortably reminisces to Eileen about her school days. Frank tries to remind Sally of the confidentiality clause in her contract. Sally tells Frank that he doesn't scare her. Frank venomously spits that the last woman who crossed him lived to regret it. Sally asks if he's admitting he raped Carla, and now scared by Frank's warning, leaves. Dennis resolves to Rita that he's going to look for a job first thing tomorrow. Carla comes back to find Peter pouring himself a whisky and takes it from him. Carla tells Peter that she's going to sell out to Frank. Sally returns to an empty No.4. After locking the door and closing the curtains, she breaks down and sobs. Cast Regular cast *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride Guest cast *Jenny Sumner - Niky Wardley *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt *Greg - Ben Frimstone Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *40 Stanley Drive, Didsbury - Living room, hallway and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally confronts Frank and threatens to reveal his plans for the factory, but is left feeling humiliated and terrified; Carla plans a new start; and Gail is riled when Nick offers Lewis a job at The Bistro. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,210,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2012 episodes